wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Threat of the Shadowcrawler
The Threat of the Shadowcrawler is a series written by KitenQueen15. It consists of five books. Other companion stories are currently in progress. Flow of the Water Type Novel Genre Aventure e PoV Flow Summary of Plot Flow was living an anything but normal life with her parents in the Kingdom of the Sea, for she an animus. Oneday, it is revealed she is destined to save Pyrrhia from an unknown threat. Little does she know she is about to go on a journey full of adventure, prophecies, romance and tragedy... Sparks in the Sky Type Novel Genre Aventure PoV Sparks Summary of Plot Sparks had decided to go with the love of his life, Flow, to save Pyrrhia from Chameleon and Shadowcrawler. He has to come to terms with his feelings, overcome his rivalries and defeat his demons in order to survive this epic journey. Will he succede or will all come crashing down? Dancing on the Jewels Type Novel Genre Aventure PoV Jeweldancer Summary of Plot Why Jeweldancer wanted to help two of the weirdest dragons she had ever laid eyes on she doesn't know but she did, no regrets. But she has a dark secret hidden in the depths of her mind. Jewel needs to reveal it but she's scared it will make her one true love loose trust in her. Will she choose to reveal her secret and risk her relationship? Phenomena's Light Type Novel Genre Aventure PoV Phenomena Summary of Plot Phenomena seems like the perfect dragon, an Allwing in fact, but no one knows her inner struggles. A past mistake that she blames herself on. Overcome with unimaginable remorse. She doesn't think she's up for saving the world yet she is needed, without her...Pyrrhia is doomed... Desert Shrew Type Novel Genre Aventure PoV Shrew Summary of Plot Shrew was a theif with a mysterious past even he doesn't know. He is far from perfect, he makes many mistakes, but he always means to be good. On the final part of the journey to defeat Shadowcrawler, he finds himself in a situation where he must make no mistakes. With everything is on his shoulders, his survival is critical. Legends of: Shadowcrawler Type Novel Genre Romance, Tragedy PoV Shadowcrawler Plot Summary His tragic past has been touched on in the series, but this story will show how the crulest dragon in Pyrrhia was once a likable, innocent young dragon. Shadowcrawler was almost the same as every other dragon, apart from his talent for music. His secret love was doomed from the beginning, he must get revenge... in any way possible. What about Princess Clarity, the love of his life? All she can do is watch...as their world unravels around them... WIP Legends of: Spiritspeaker Type Novel Genre ??? PoV Spiritspeaker Plot Summary A young dragon damaged beyond repair. Spiritspeaker just wants to protect her older sister, Destinyflame, who is unable to defend herself. Her father isn't cut out for parenthood and her mother is far too busy to care. So she turns to her rebelious side. But what is going on with her friend Seamount? Somthing isn't right...she must find out, before it's too late... I am Insane Type Epistolary Genre Tragedy PoV Seamount Plot Summary A diary kept by the young animus Seamount, published by Flow, that tracks the animus as he slowly looses sanity. What does he do? What does he say? How did he think? Will he ever be the same again? Category:Content (KittenQueen15) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)